A prodigy of sorts Traducción
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: En serio, había muchos tipos de prodigios en el mundo. Los prodigios de Seidou, por ejemplo. Si Miyuki era un prodigio como cátcher, Chris en estrategias, Satoru como pitcher, Eijun probablemente lo era en la manipulación y sus compañeros sólo podían aceptar a regañadientes que, al final, nadie se le podía negar. Múltiples parejas. Miyu/Chris/FuruxEijun [Traducción autorizada]


**Autora Original: amethyst-ice22**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Estoy enganchada con este anime y mi fujoshi interior grita por las insinuaciones y los dobles sentidos que saltan en todas partes! Si alguien tiene una petición para este fandom, que se sienta libre de decirme porque no creo que mi musa vaya a detenerse muy pronto. Esto está **completo** y es mi primera historia :)

* * *

**Resumen Completo: **En serio, había muchos tipos de prodigios en el mundo. Tomemos a los prodigios de Seidou como ejemplo. Si Miyuki era un prodigio como cátcher y en los juegos mentales, Chris en marcando planes y estrategias, Satoru como pitcher y béisbol en general, Eijun probablemente lo era en la manipulación y sus compañeros sólo podían aceptar a regañadientes que, al final, nadie se le podía negar. Desafortunadamente, las tres personas que estaban más enganchadas en la trampa de Sawamura eran tan estúpidamente obvias y deben asegurarse de que nadie muera en el proceso.

* * *

**I. **Yuki Tetsuya

Tetsu miraba, indiferente, cómo Sawamura _de nuevo _acorralaba a Chris para otra sesión de práctica. Lleva siendo así desde hacía un tiempo ya. El constate acoso –no había otra palabra para describirlo- y la firme determinación para hacerse camino a la vida de Chris, incluso cuando este estaba al borde del colapso. En retrospectiva, cualquiera terminaría por cansarse y Tetsu no se sorprendería si Sawamura terminara con un puñetazo en el rostro por ser tan fastidioso.

Eso fue lo que al principio pensó.

Tres semanas después y el de primer año aún seguía a Chris a todas partes, como un cachorro rogando por la atención de su dueño. Después de clases, en las prácticas, después de las prácticas e incluso durante la hora del baño. Cada vez era más pesado, pero, para su sorpresa, Chris se lo tomó todo con calma. Muchas veces terminaba molesto, era más que obvio, pero nunca detuvo a Sawamura. Es más, su continuo entrenamiento y la variedad de los menús sólo alentaban al muchacho.

Tetsu entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba al par que jugaba en el bullpen (1). Era fácil ver el regocijo y la energía fluyendo desde Sawamura a modo de olas, junto a la sutil y acostumbrada sonrisa de Chris mientras atrapaba las bolas con facilidad. Suspirando, volteó a continuar con el estiramiento.

Sinceramente, sus análisis nunca funcionaban con una persona de su equipo. El modo en que pensaba cautelosamente las situaciones siempre fallaba cuando se trataba de cierto novato.

"¡Chris-sempai! ¡Eso fue sorprendente! ¡Eres grandioso!" Los gritos estridentes de Sawamura ya eran una costumbre mientras entrenaba y todos habían aprendido a ignorarlo. Una rápida mirada al bullpen logró que Tetsu terminara sacudiendo la cabeza.

Para alguien tan bueno al momento de planear y armar estrategias, Takigawa Chris Yu no era capaz de hallar el modo de librarse de esta situación. Era hasta preocupante. Para ser alguien tan inocentemente estúpido y molesto, Sawamura Eijun era increíblemente capaz de manipular a la gente para que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Sería sabio de su parte nunca acercarse mucho a él, sólo debía observar de lejos e intervenir cuando fuese necesario.

Después de todo, él era el capitán y si sus compañeros no lo entendían juntos, entonces el equipo entero sufría. (2)

"Sawamura, sólo cállate y dame tu mejor tiro."

Sawamura sonrió, sus blancos dientes dibujaron otra mueca boba. "¡Por supuesto, sempai!"

**II. **Kominato Ryosuke

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

"¡Oye, Sawamura! ¡Yo seré tu pareja hoy!"

Sawamura chilló, agitó los brazos mientras gritaba con todo el aire en sus pulmones "¡De ninguna forma! ¡No eres Chris-sempai! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

Miyuki sólo rió y procedió a arrastrar al malhumorado pitcher. El agarre que tenía en el antebrazo de Sawamura era apretado e inflexible, tanto que Eijun casi jaló de vuelta por la sorpresa.

Ryosuke no era quién para fijarse en lo que no le incumbía. Mayormente se la pasaba merodeando en silencio por algo que le llamara la atención, mientras mantenía un ojo –aunque fuera disimuladamente– sobre su hermano menor. Nunca creyó que Miyuki, de entre toda la gente, terminaría tan interesado en alguien como lo estaba por el amigo de Haruichi. No era de extrañar que este hecho llamara su atención.

Miyuki siempre se mostraba como alguien juguetón, pero detrás de esa fachada de tonto estaba alguien astuto y malicioso; un zorro engañoso y, cuando se enojaba, una pesadilla. Tenía una personalidad horrible –y eso era viniendo de alguien como él–, también era algo voluble y se aburría con facilidad. Lo único un poco interesante para él era Chris y nada más. Ahora Ryosuke debía reevaluar sus teorías porque obviamente algo—o mejor dicho _alguien_ había captado su atención.

Vigilar tanto a Sawamura era algo completamente nuevo. No es que no fuera entretenido de observar. Al menos eso lo mantenía ocupado mientras calculaba el siguiente movimiento de Miyuki.

"¡Eres un inútil! ¡Completamente inútil, ¿me oíste?! ¡No eres para nada como Chris-sempai!" Incluso desde donde estaba, la voz de ese novato parecía _siempre _estar en todas partes.

"Maa, maa (3), es sólo que estás muy tieso, ¿nervioso?" Sus ojos afilados no perdieron de vista cómo el rostro de Sawamura pasaba por una docena de tonos de rojo mientras forcejeaba con el brazo que Miyuki había puesto sobre sus hombros.

"¡¿Quién podría ponerse nervioso con alguien como tú?! ¡Sólo eres un cátcher inútil! ¡Y déjame en paz, bastardo!" Miyuki rió, sus ojos se cerraron de júbilo mientras acercaba a Sawamura aún más hacia él. Ryosuke volteó la vista lejos del dúo cuando vio a Miyuki acercándose y susurrándole algo en el oído al novato. Sabía a dónde estaba yendo eso.

"¡Tú- ven aquí! ¡Cátcher inútil!"

"¡Haha! ¡Era una broma, Sawamura!"

Ryosuke atrapó la bola que venía hacía él con facilidad, ignorando al par de idiotas que se perseguían uno al otro.

_Sip, verdaderamente interesante._

**III. **Kuramochi Yoruichi

"¡Du-duele! ¡Sempai! ¡Ya déjame ir! ¡Perdí, ¿está bien?!" Sawamura golpeó el suelo varias veces, admitiendo su derrota. Kuramochi soltó una carcajada y lo soltó, observando con satisfacción cómo su víctima caía al piso.

"Ese es tu castigo por llegar tan tarde." Unos ojos abiertos desmesuradamente le parpadearon perplejos y esta vez no se resistió, tomó al idiota en una llave de cangrejo (4) en un santiamén.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Sempai!" Kuramochi se burló y tiró a Sawamura al suelo sin miramiento alguno. El pitcher aulló de dolor y de inmediato se sobó los dañados codos.

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué hora crees que es? Vamos, dime."

El idiota, también conocido como Sawamura Eijun, sonrió; sus ojos brillaban como un niño al que le acababan de ofrecer un caramelo. "¡Nueve de la noche!"

Kuramochi le miró molesto y le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza, ignorando por completo su grito de protesta. "¡Es la una de la mañana! ¿Quién te dijo que entrenaras hasta tan tarde? ¡Y el ruido que hiciste me despertó!"

Sawamura se encogió. Demonios, su cuerpo ya empezaba a dolerle. ¡No necesitaba más golpes! "¡Pero Furuya quería una competencia! ¡Nunca le digo no a los retos!"

Kuramochi hizo lo posible para que su irritación desapareciera. ¿Por qué preguntaba? Esas sesiones nocturnas de entrenamiento con el cara-de-estreñido de Furuya (5) se llevaban dando por dos semanas. No importaba cuánto trataran de detenerlos, ambos novatos eran demasiado desobedientes para su propio bien.

Un tic apareció bajo su ojo derecho debido al enfado mientras se fijaba en el estado de su compañero de habitación –sucio y completamente magullado. Todos sabían que en realidad era ese idiota quien provocaba a Furuya, quien solía pasar de todo _a menos _que fuera sobre tirar (6). Este siempre terminaba fuera de quicio cuando se trataba de Sawamura.

"Como sea, interrumpe mi sueño _de nuevo_ y será la hora de los golpes." Sonrió con malicia cuando Sawamura se estremeció y casi se arrastró para alejarse de él.

_Bien. _Se volteó para trepar y subir a su cama, ignorando por completo los quejidos que venían de abajo. En serio, esa estúpida competencia debía terminar. Y Furuya debía entender que, no importara lo que hiciera, su estúpido compañero de cuarto terminaría haciendo lo que sea para probar que estaba en lo correcto. Porque, demonios, necesitaba dormir y el desastre que armaba Sawamura cada que entraba en la habitación siempre terminaba por despertarlo.

A veces envidiaba a Masuko, no por su cuerpo, si no por el hecho de que podía dormir como muerto cada noche.

"¡Demonios, eso duele!"

Kuramochi gruñó y tiró una almohada directamente a la cara de Sawamura.

"¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Haces demasiado ruido, idiota!"

**IV. **Tanba Koichiro

"Sawamura, ¿qué te dije sobre practicar mucho?" Se le quedó mirando y el resultado fue instantáneo. El pitcher hizo una reverencia y se disculpó –como siempre– con un grito.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo siento, sempai!" Su estúpida pero contagiosa sonrisa estaba de vuelta cuando levantó la cara. Chris suspiró cansinamente. En serio, ese muchacho era demasiado para él.

"Ve a descansar. No te olvides de ponerte hielo en los hombros." La expresión de Sawamura se marchitó, aun queriendo seguir con el entrenamiento y Chris _casi_ cedió. Frunció el ceño y señaló hacia los dormitorios.

"Regresa, toma un baño y continuaremos con tus tiros mañana por la mañana."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Eres el mejor, sempai!" Chris se sintió avergonzado. Nunca nadie le había adulado tanto como lo hacía ese muchacho y, aunque sentía confianza en sus habilidades, nunca las había considerado sorprendentes. Eran necesarias, sí, pero nunca extraordinarias.

"Sólo ve, Sawamura." Estaba cansado y ver a Sawamura dando saltos llenos de energía aún después de una práctica tan rigurosa le hacía sentir como colapsando.

"¡Hasta mañana, sempai!" Chris observó cómo ese montón de energía se iba y entonces sacudió la cabeza. _Finalmente_, pensó, _se terminó._

"¿Tomándole aprecio al muchacho?" Una voz le preguntó desde atrás. Suspirando, Chris le ofreció a su amigo una sonrisa confusa.

"¿Aprecio? Es demasiado molesto para su propio bien."

Tanba le observó por un rato y sonrió levemente. "¿Sí? Pues pasas mucho tiempo con esa molestia."

Chris rió, recogió la única bola del suelo con la mano derecha. La arrojó al aire y la volvió a atrapar sin esfuerzo. "Sawamura no sabe cuándo rendirse. Terminas dándote por vencido tarde o temprano."

Tanba bufó y se fue al bullpen, donde se apoyó en uno de los bates que estaban en el carril. "Puedes simplemente negarte cuando se pasa de la raya. De todas formas te hace caso."

Chris sacudió la cabeza hacia él, con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro. "Si lo hiciera sólo se esforzaría el doble en molestarme. No quiero eso." Tanba vio cómo Chris se despedía de él antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios. Frunció el ceño al verlo partir.

En el pasado, Chris nunca fue así. Una vez que algo lo molestaba, siempre hacía notar su incomodidad y terminaba librándose de ello. Y aun así…Tanba atravesó la distancia entre él y su amigo para caminar a su lado. Empezó a preguntarse, ¿en serio era 'Si lo hiciera' o 'Si pudiera'?

**V. **Kominato Haruichi

"Oye, Sawamura, formaremos una batería el en juego de práctica del Sábado." Declaró Miyuki muy animado, en la cena.

La silla en la que estaba sentado chilló contra el suelo mientras se alejaba hasta el otro lado de la mesa, muy lejos del cátcher. "¿Por qué no puede ser Chris-sempai? ¡No eres tan bueno como sempai!" Haruichi continuó masticando su comida, muy acostumbrado a sus líos como para detenerlos.

"¡Haha! ¡Chris-sempai ya está cansado de ti así que me dejó a tu cargo!" Miyuki lo disfrutaba, Haruichi lo sabía, y su amigo era demasiado despistado para notarlo.

"¡No es cierto! ¡Chris-sempai nunca haría eso!" Y, como si de una casualidad extraña se tratase, el mencionado entró a la cafetería con una toalla en los hombros, los cuales se tensaron cuando notó que todos le estaban observando. Haruichi suspiró. Estaba pasando _de nuevo._

"¡Chris-sempai! No es cierto, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que no es cierto!" Sawamura estaba en frente de Chris en un segundo, trepándole encima como un koala y mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Chris estaba más que perdido, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras forcejeaba para quitar al pitcher de su cintura. Miyuki caminó hacia ellos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó a Sawamura de su malhumorado sempai, sonrió. Haruichi juraría que fue una sonrisa extraña, pero como no conocía tan bien a Miyuki decidió no pensar en ello.

"Lo siento, sempai, es muy molesto, ¿verdad?" Chris observó por un buen rato al pitcher y luego a la expresión maliciosa de Miyuki, entonces dedujo todo a la perfección. Suspirando, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Sawamura y se sintió agradecido cuando este dejó de moverse.

"Estás molestando a los otros, Sawamura." Su rostro denotaba una seria acusación y Sawamura miró hacia abajo, luciendo como un cachorro apaleado. Logró que Chris se viera arrepentido y Miyuki molesto –aunque todo estaba en la cabeza de Haruichi, así que podría estar pensándolo demasiado. Masticó el arroz que tenía en la boca. Aunque eso pasaba a menudo, ¿podría ser que no se lo estaba imaginando…?

"¡Lo lamento, Chris-sempai, pero esta _cosa _dijo que te estabas hartando de mí!" Sawamura señaló hacia Miyuki con el pulgar, todo rastro de tristeza había desaparecido dándole paso a su enojo.

Miyuki chasqueó la lengua, se le hinchó una vena en la frente por el modo tan descarado con el que le acababa de faltar al respeto. "Vaya, es claro que no me respetas, ¿verdad?"

Chris suspiró y decidió terminar con la discusión de modo rápido. Era bueno que estuvieran siendo ignorados por los demás. " ¿Quién dijo que estaba harto de ti? Y, Miyuki, deja de molestarlo. Es fastidioso cuando grita tanto." Sawamura irradió alegría, sus ojos brillaban por la obvia felicidad. Miyuki sintió algo molesto en el pecho.

"Deja de verte tan feliz, baka." (7) Sawamura salió de su trance y otra discusión empezó. Chris suspiró y se llevó a ambos de mala gana para hacer de pacificador fuera. Haruichi tragó su comida. _Castigado_ (8), pensó, _totalmente castigado._

Un chasquido a su lado no escapó de sus sensibles oídos. Se encontró con Satoru, quien sostenía sus palillos rotos en la mano, casi asesinando a su comida con la mirada. Haruichi rodó los ojos. Tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo. En serio, ¿era el único que lo había notado? Sonrió para sí.

_En serio, Eijun nunca deja de sorprenderme._

**VI. **Takigawa Chris Yu

Desde que inició su último año en la preparatoria (9), Chris supo que las cosas iban a cambiar. En el béisbol, la escuela y su vida; simplemente tuvo el presentimiento de que algo se acercaba. Como sea, lo que no se esperaba era que _aquello _también hiciera efecto en los demás.

Empezó con la asistente del entrenador, captó su atención e, inevitablemente, _él_ terminó por ser llevado desde el campo hasta Tokio.

El siguiente fue Miyuki Kazuya. Los rumores se esparcieron rápidamente y el asunto con Azuma terminó por hacerse bastante popular. Fue el mismo cátcher quien se ofreció a emparejarse con el pueblerino.

Luego, estaba su entrenador. Aun cuando ignoraba sus gritos, las oportunidades que le ofrecía siempre eran más favorables que las de los demás.

Al final fueron todos. Desde sus compañeros de primer año hasta la gente del grado de Chris, Sawamura Eijun terminó haciéndose un camino con todos. Tal vez era su optimismo, el cual casi llegaba al idealismo. O incluso era su espíritu tan lleno de determinación, incapaz de darse por vencido; pero Chris sólo sabía que Sawamura lo hizo.

"¡Pero, capitán! ¡No es justo! ¡Al menos deme otra oportunidad!" Tetsu se vio en problemas y Chris no podía culparlo. Con todos los hábitos molestos de Sawamura, cuando sus ojos se posaban en ti, no había modo de evitarlo. Ver esa mirada tan llena de determinación y esperanza dirigida directamente hacia ti y _tú _estando solo, ¿qué otra cosa había por decir?

"¡Mocoso descarado! ¡Las oportunidades no llegan en el béisbol de preparatoria!" Sawamura se agitó por el agarre de Kuramochi, su rostro se tornó rojo por la falta de oxígeno. Tetsu intervino a tiempo y alejó al pobre pitcher del violento apretón.

"Suficiente, Kuramochi. Sawamura, última oportunidad." Sawamura celebró mientras esquivaba con felicidad los intentos de su sempai por asfixiarlo. Era el último que debería decirlo, pero Chris no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Te es difícil decirle que no?"

Tetsu no volteó al responderle. "Podría decir lo mismo por ti."

Chris levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta pero su capitán no se explicó y se dirigió del bullpen al campo oriental, dejándole parado ahí, meditando.

**VII. **Miyuki Kazuya

Luchador.

Fue lo primero que apareció en su mente cuando el pequeño estudiante de secundaria empezó a desprestigiar el poder de su bateador. El mocoso tenía agallas para retar a su jugador regular.

Interesante.

Por ser capaz de cambiar el agarre que tenía en la bola mientras flexionaba su muñeca para cambiar la dirección y fuerza de su tiro, el mocoso era ridículamente interesante.

Idiota.

En serio, Sawamura estaba completamente hecho de células idiotas. No sabía nada de béisbol, escuela y, aparentemente, de sí mismo. Encima de todo, era un imbécil.

De carácter fuerte.

¿A cuánta gente había arrastrado? ¿Una docena? ¿Otros veinte? Miyuki no lo sabía, pero una cosa era segura: Sawamura sabía cómo lograr que la gente cayera ante su determinación. Era así de simple.

"Ryo-san, ¿observando a tu hermano de nuevo?" Ryosuke sonrió de esa forma extraña tan suya, pero mantuvo silenciosamente su intensa mirada sobre Haruichi.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que el modo en que demuestras tu amor es algo retorcido?" Miyuki se apoyó en la palma de su mano, sus ojos se posaron en los novatos agrupados en el campo. Era una sesión extra de práctica para los de grados inferiores, dándole a los regulares y a los de tercer año un momento de descanso.

Ryosuke rió bajo, sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo. "Hmm…eres la última persona de quién quisiera oírlo, Miyuki-chan."

Miyuki entrecerró los ojos. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Averígualo por ti mismo."

**VIII. **Furuya Satoru

Sawamura era molesto y ruidoso, y él de veras no podía soportarlo. Un momento está riendo y al siguiente llorando. Otras veces se le da por lanzarle una bola en la cara sólo por verlo muy callado a sabiendas que se levantaría, gritaría como chica y le retaría a una competencia.

Era lo mismo una y otra vez. No estaba en su naturaleza el preocuparse por algo que no fuera lanzar. Pero Sawamura era como una fuerza natural. Un tifón que destruye y rompe todo a su paso sin preocuparse por los daños.

De un modo extraño, terminaba aceptando sus declaraciones de guerra y le seguía la corriente, porque alguien debía demostrarle que él era la estrella (10). Y alguien como Sawamura jamás podría vencerle. Además, Miyuki parecía estar de acuerdo y, si no le seguía el juego, el cátcher terminaría por elegir al idiota en lugar de a él.

"¿Satoru-kun?"

Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con Haruichi sonriéndole levemente. "¿Qué?"

"Eijun-kun es sorprendente, ¿verdad?" Furuya frunció el ceño, confuso.

"¿Sorprendente?" Sí que era exasperante y un cabeza dura, pero, ¿sorprendente? ¿En serio?

Haruichi asintió. "¿No es por eso que lo estás observando?"

Furuya se congeló y abrió los ojos. " ¿Qué?"

"Oh, ¿no te diste cuenta?" Haruichi sonó sorprendido pero la gente a su alrededor, que los estaba escuchando, sabían otra cosa. Los hermanos Kominato eran terroríficos.

"Debe ser mi imaginación, entonces."

Furuya no tuvo nada que decir.

**IX. **Último pero no menos importante

Sabían que ese día llegaría algún día, pero nunca creyeron que sería tan pronto.

"¿Qué? ¿Si tuviera que elegir –eh?" Kuramochi asintió, ansioso, esforzándose por no explotar en carcajadas.

Era un día libre y, en vez de irrumpir en la habitación de Miyuki, decidieron quedarse en su cuarto. Por una vez, no estaba sentado frente a los videojuegos sino en la cama de Sawamura, tratando de sacarle algo de información al de primer año. Miyuki estaba en el suelo jugando otra aburrida partida de shogi con Tetsu. Masuko leía un cómic en su cama. Furuya estaba en el suelo masajeando las torceduras en los pies de Jun. Haruichi y Chris discutían sobre el juego de béisbol de la televisión. Viéndolo todo, era un día relativamente pacífico y se suponía que debía seguir así, hasta que Kuramochi tuvo otra cosa en mente.

"Si estuvieras atrapado en una isla por un mes y pudieras llevar a alguien contigo, ¿a quién elegirías entre los que estamos en esta habitación?" Estaban oyendo, Kuramochi lo sabía. Casi podía oír a Jun maldecir en su cabeza. Ese no era el plan pero, vamos, de todas formas era por diversión y nadie estaba preguntando. Además, sus apuestas no irían a ningún lado si las cosas seguían así.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡No me quedaría atrapado en una isla!" Kuramochi rodó los ojos. _Idiota._ Todos pensaron lo mismo.

Gruñendo, lo golpeó en la cabeza. "¡Sólo responde la pregunta!" Sawamura se sobó la cabeza, gimoteando por el bulto recientemente formado en esta.

"¡Bien! No tienes por qué ser violento."

"¡Entonces, responde!"

"¡Bien, bien! Una persona, ¿verdad?" De a pocos, el aire de la habitación cambió mientras todos se acercaban lentamente, algo que Sawamura no notó al tener los ojos cerrados por la concentración.

"Entonces elijo…" Cada persona en el lugar contuvo la respiración. Ya está. La pregunta máxima que todos morían por preguntar. Los dedos de Tetsu temblaron, su cuerpo estaba listo para saltar a la acción en caso de que Miyuki intentara hacer algo estúpido. Haruichi posó cuidadosamente una mano en el brazo de Chris mientras Jun rodaba, asegurando a Furuya en su lugar con los pies.

"Supongo que elegirí-"

"¡Oigan! El entrenador llamó por una reunión de emergencia." Gritó Zona, cortando a Sawamura inesperadamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué?" Preguntó Sawamura en un grito, sin notar nada malo.

Zona se encogió de hombros. "No lo dijo pero los quiere a todos ahí." Sawamura salió de la cama, olvidándose por completo de lo demás y pasó al lado de Zona, quien aún estaba en la puerta. Este volteó a ver a las personas aún dentro de la habitación sólo para retroceder cuando todos le miraron fijamente, con los ojos llenos de enojo.

"¡ZONO!"

**X. **Sawamura Eijun

Sawamura dejó de correr, su corazón latía con fuerza. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro, sus ojos brillaban. Sinceramente, si tuviera que elegir a uno de sus amigos. No escogería a nadie. Preferiría estar solo antes de elegir sólo a uno.

Después de todo, hace mucho que había decidido que no abandonaría a nadie de nuevo.

Pero si _de veras_ tuviera que escoger a uno. Entonces sería distinto y seleccionar sólo a uno entre las tres personas con las que más quería estar era difícil.

Sólo tendría que asegurarse de que, cuando quedara atascado en una isla, se asegure de llevarse a los tres con él. Al diablo con las consecuencias. De todas formas nunca seguía las reglas.

* * *

**Por favor, deja un comentario antes de irte. ¡Comparte el amor de Diamond no Ace! Haha**

* * *

_Completado: 28 de Enero del 2014_

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1) **No pude encontrar una traducción acertada para bullpen y, sinceramente, nunca he visto que lo pongan es español. Bueno, es donde entrenan o calientan los pitcher, lanzando.

**(2) **Suena raro, pero no entendí del todo la frase. _'He was, after all, the captain and if his teammates didn't get their act together, then the whole team suffers.'_ Si alguien lo capta mejor que yo, díganme y lo edito.

**(3) **Es lo que Miyuki siempre dice, se traduciría como "Vamos, vamos", pero me pareció mejor dejarlo así.

**(4) **'Llave de cangrejo' fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió para _'Crab hold'_. Busqué y le dicen 'El Cangrejo', búsquenlo en imágenes para mejor detalle :'D

**(5) **En realidad era _'stone-faced'_, que sería algo así como 'cara de piedra', pero creo que 'cara de estreñido' era más familiar y significaba lo mismo(?)

**(6) **La autora usa bastante _'pitch'_ como verbo, pero dado a que no existe tal cosa como 'pitchear', lo dejo en lanzar o tirar.

**(7) ** Me tomó muchísimo decidirme, pero al final decidí dejarlo como lo puso la autora.

**(8) **En realidad pone _'Whipped'_. La oración sería 'Latigueado, totalmente latigueado', pero sonaba demasiado raro, lo dejé en 'Castigado'.

**(9) **La autora pone _'highschool'_, secundaria, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, en Japón, los últimos tres años de escuela tienen otro nombre. Siempre lo he visto como instituto o preparatoria en los fansubs, así que lo dejé así para evitar confusiones.

**(10) **Sé que _'Ace'_ significa 'As', pero siempre veo que lo traducen como 'Estrella', así que lo puse así para que sea más familiar.

**¡Por fin! Hace casi una semana que obtuve el permiso para traducir esta historia pero terminé retrasándome más de lo esperado. Cuando me preguntaron qué hacía, comenté que estaba traduciendo algo y mi hermano se sorprendió (qué lindo cuando la familia te conoce (?)), me trajo un libro en inglés y me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas. Al final fueron más páginas de las que creí y mi tiempo terminó yéndose Dx Bueno, es la primera vez que traduzco un fanfic, espero que les haya gustado y que sea entendible. Disculpen si exageré con las aclaraciones.**

**Me gustaría decir que todo lo anterior a la última raya de separación es parte de la historia original, incluidas las notas de autora y demás. De parte mía también les pido que comenten, dado que este fandom necesita mucha más gente. No se preocupen, le haré llegar sus mensajes a **_amethyst-ice22_**.**

**Si lo notaron (ya sea porque también lean en inglés o simplemente porque se pasean por aquí) ella ha escrito dos historias más de la serie. Voy a pedirle permiso para esas también, ¡espero contar con vuestro apoyo!**

**En fin, nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

**_PD: ¡Los comentarios le alegran el día a los autores!_  
**


End file.
